J1: Heero shows emotion? *gasp*
by Kaosu Buraindo
Summary: This is the first of many series of journals the pilots wright. Duo plots to get Heero to show some emotion, even if it kills him >:)


  
  
*click click*...Log in Confermed...

...password?: Omae O Koroso  
.  
.  
Password Confermed, Welcome Heero Yuy.  
...  
Access Online Journal.  
...   
Online Journal Accessed, Do you wish to review the previous entry? No.  
  
*new screen pops up*   
  
April.3.

I'm at the new safehouse. location will not be specified. I've been roomed with Duo, God help me. I've only been with him for five minutes and he's already aggravating me. He is being annoying and impulsive. How am I suppose to get any work done? Especially with that..."Music" He is always blasting. It's distracting. Distractions will not be tolerated.  
I have disposed of the distraction, Duo no longer has a stereo that is...intact. He is upset, but at least I don't have to hear all that noise.  
Perfect, instead of listing to his music I have to listen to him blab on and on about useless things. If being roomed with him will cause these many distractions, then I'll sleep on the couch.  
Heero Yuy.

April.4.

No new missions as of yet. I'm still roomed with Duo, I got him to shut up by gagging him and tying him to his bed. He's a very noisy sleeper, even when gagged. Wufei is outside meditating, Trowa and Quatre are in the kitchen drinking tea -do you think they drink anything else?- and Duo...I haven't seen Duo since this morning, he looked aggravated, I wonder why.  
Nevermind, I just saw Duo pass by the room, he was carrying something big...I wonder what he's up to. This being Duo, it can't be very good. I'll check to see if I can prevent another disaster.

Something is very wrong with Duo. He's not cheery, he hasn't talked once today, and he hasn't tried to get me to..."open up" as he calls it, all day. I couldn't see what he was carrying before, but I know he's up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is. 

April.4.

Yah know, sometimes I really wonder 'bout Heero. He just...sits there and types on his laptop. How could he not go blind? I try to talk to him and he just tells me to shut up. I try to play some music so that I don't die of boredom, and he SHOOTS my stereo! The guy is a friggen nutcase! I have a plan though, a very good one. If talking to Heero can't get the guy to talk to me, then I'll do the opposite, I wont say a thing. So far, I've had Quatre, Wufei and Trowa ask me what's wrong. Yeah, Notice how there isn't a Heero in there? I did, however, get him suspicious. I got him to come up and ask me what I'm up to. Damnit, he almost saw it! I have to keep an even lower profile then I first thought to get this plan to work. Damnit! as you are my witness! I WILL Get Heero Yuy to open up! Even if it kills me!  
Duo Maxwell. 

April.5.

Suspicions confirmed, Duo Maxwell is either up to something, or dieing. He is still keeping a low profile. He just sits under the same tree all day, or on his bed. He hasn't talked once. Quatre is pale with worry. He tries to talk to Duo but he never says anything. I think I'll talk to him.

April.5.

Now, I dunno if this is progress, or just a hint that my plan with never work with Mr. Perfect Soldier. Oh yeah, I got Heero to come up and talk to me -if you can THAT a conversation. This is how it went:

*I'm sittin' under the tree, watching Wufei do his freaky Chinese dance things, and Heero walks up to me. Couldn't read his face at all, it was emotionless.*   
Heero: Stop it.   
Me: *looks up* Stop what?   
Heero: Stop whatever it is that your up to *walks away*   
Me:.......riiiiight.....  
  
I think it's time to take SERIOUS action! I have a plan, wish me luck!

April.6.

Nothing new has happened. No missions. Quatre and Trowa are playing their intruments in the music room. Wufei is training himself, and Duo -is back to his old self. I should be happy that he isn't mopping around, but now I wish he would. He must have known that I caught on to his little game...whatever it was that he was trying to prove. But now he is twice as bad as he was before. He consistently clings on to me. He bought a new stereo, which I shot already. He keeps calling me "Hee-Chan" no matter how many times I tell him to stop. And no matter how many times I point a gun at his head he just.wont.STOP. And he's back in the room now. I'll use the recording device so you can hear what I mean.

*Door opening*  
Duo: oohh~hh Hee-chan!   
Heero: *cringes* Duo, DON'T call me Hee-chan  
Duo: Sure thing, Hee-chan!   
Heero: *growls and continues typing*   
Duo: *grabs Heero's laptop out from underneath him*   
Heero: Duo, put my laptop down NOW, I have a lot of work to do.   
Duo: Really? lets see what you were typing. 'I really wish Duo would just shut up and let me do my work. No matter what I tell him he won't stop. Doesn't he know what he does to me-' Errr...okay...   
Heero: *growles and lunges at Duo* PUT IT DOWN NOW DUO! *pulls out gun* Omae O-   
Duo: Omae O Korosu, Yeah yeah, I've heard that one before. Let's see what else your "working" on! 'I've managed to keep Relena from finding us this time. Picking a safehouse in a deserted area was definitely best'. Hey! Didn't know you kept a journal, Heero!   
Heero: *tackles Duo*   
*Bang, BANG*   
Duo: Eek! Your gonna ruin your laptop! *Muffled noises*   
Heero: I'll kill you! *More muffled sounds. Squealing and loud 'yipes!' can be heard*   
Duo: Well, this is definitely the first time I've had you on top of me, Heero.   
Heero: ........*coughs loudly and grabs laptop, then gets up and puts it back on his desk* That's it Duo, your- *sounds of light footsteps running and a door slamming shut is head* -Dead.... 

April.6.

Woohoo! Mission very close to being accomplished! Sorta...well, that's the most he's said to me so far! And I could have SWORN I saw him blush! BWAHAHAHA. Everything is going according to my plan. Now if only Relena hadn't showed up everything would be perfect -_-. There isn't a time when Heero is more distant than when Relena is here. Damnit! Why won't she just leave us alone!?  
I'm going downstairs to be polite and say hi to her, write back in a bit.

April.6.

Damnit! I spoke much too soon. Relena was able to find us, that's incompetence on my part. I should have chosen a much more secure location. How does she keep finding us? I take all the precautions...but still, here she is. I managed to get away from her long enough to type in here and -oh no, here she is. I'll just ignore her. Right, if it doesn't work for Duo, it isn't going to work for Relena. There has got to be some -she's reading over my shoulder. I HATE that...  
There I got her to go away. I must think of something. I suppose there is one way -I've got to just tell her to leave. I tried that already though, but she never listens to me. She just mixes up my words to her own likings. To Relena, "go away" means "Come in and make yourself comfortable." Wait, what is that? Looks like I wont have to make her leave, Duo seems to be doing the job for me.   
She's gone, complements to Duo on the exceptional performance. Why can't I ever tell him that myself? How many times have I complemented Duo but never told him? How many times have I complemented anyone and never told them? Wait, that's it. That's what Duo was up to. He was trying to get me to talk to him. I've been blind, I need to say something.

April.7.

YYYYYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! Mission is now officially accomplished! I did it! I am Da Man! Oh you should have been there!...wait, you were there, I had you under my arm. Right, well since journals don't have ears I'll tell you how it went.  
  
*I was just sitting down, watching T.V, when Heero walks over and unplugs the thing.*   
Duo: HEY!! He was about to score! PLUG IT BACK IN!!!   
Heero: No.   
Duo: Damnit, Heero! For once could you-   
Heero: I need to talk to you.   
Duo: -just listen to m-...did you just say you needed to talk to me?  
Heero: Yes. Are you deaf?   
*I swear, my jaw must have hit the floor. Well the remote for the T.V sure did*   
Duo:..uhhh...s-sure, what is it Heero?   
Heero: *paces for a few seconds* Your a good friend.   
Duo:............. *I think my brain stopped working at that point*   
Heero: And I'm proud of your accomplishments. Your also a very good gundampilot.   
*Then he just turns around and walks away*   
I swear that's how it went! I didn't say anything at all that day I swear! It took me a few minutes to process what just happened and plug the T.V back in. Well, I am the master. I did the impossible. Thank you, thank you, no need to applause. I think Heero will change his ways from now on.  
Duo Maxwell.

April.7.

That was hard. I'm never doing that again, emotions are a waste of energy.   



End file.
